


Love Bites

by bouncybones (allfordean)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, all two of those people, but trust me everyone involved in the sexytimes is consenting to the sexytimes, everyone meaning bones and spock, idk i just wanna put a warning to be safe, like not really but like... misunderstood as dubcon??, like really not a lot of plot lol, slight dubcon?, temporarily suspected dubcon?, vampire!Spock, veins mention, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfordean/pseuds/bouncybones
Summary: Spock is infected by an alien plant that makes him crave blood, and Bones is willing to donate. This is basically just kinky spones porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the title. I can't decide if it has multiple meanings or not. It's referring to hickeys, at least. And literal bites. And it might be a play on words. Who knows? Not me. In any case, here's my first bit of spones porn. Let's hope it's not a bloody mess. (Hah. I'm hilarious. Christ.)

“Damn it, Spock,” McCoy growled, “you’ve gotta eat!”

Spock couldn’t be bothered to raise a brow. He merely mumbled in reply, “I believe you mean drink, doctor.”

“You know what I meant!” Leonard threw his hands in the air, pacing the floor of the secluded cave they’d found temporary shelter in. “You need blood!”

The Vulcan shuddered. He knew the doctor was right. He’d suspected it before they’d even arrived on the planet. But he’d kept it to himself, hoping he’d been wrong. And now he was suffering the consequences of his dazed thinking, as his body began to quiver involuntarily.

 

They’d been on a mission just a few days prior, on a planet that contained an infectious plant. That was not, unfortunately, what they’d been investigating on said planet, and therefore, the infection was largely unknown to the crew. However, Spock, the doctor, and the captain had encountered a native to the planet who’d told them the tale of a bush that, when one was pricked by its thorns, made the victim a “bloodthirsty creature of horror”. Since the native could provide no examples of this actually happening to anyone, the men had taken it to be merely a story–similar to the myth of vampires on Earth.

Unfortunately, it was anything but.

Spock hadn’t even realized he’d come into contact with the plant until he’d returned to the Enterprise with the rest of the crew. Which, as Spock looked back on the situation, made sense. The native had mentioned that the plant had numbing effects; a prick by its thorns could easily go unnoticed. What the native had neglected to share was that, apparently, the effects were not seen until days later. Or perhaps it was just that Spock’s Vulcan half was better at fighting the infection than other species might be. He had begun to feel dizzy as he’d entered the transporter room just before beaming down to the planet’s surface. The planet he was now stranded on, with Doctor McCoy. The transporter had stopped working before Kirk or the rest of the landing party could beam down. And now, they waited.

Their mission on the uninhabited planet was simple; to collect supplies. However, Spock and McCoy had beamed down directly into a storm, and so had to abandon their mission in order to seek shelter. They used a phaser to start a fire in a nearby cave.

Lieutenant Commander Scott had informed them over Spock’s communicator that he should have the transporter working within six hours, but that he’d need to disable communications so that he could use the extra power to fix the problem.

It had already been nearly two hours, and Spock’s newfound thirst had gotten bad enough to catch McCoy’s attention. His dizziness had increased to the point where he was forced to sit on the cave ground, hard and cold, and lean back against the cave wall to avoid falling over.

 

"Spock." Leonard offered his bare arm, snapping the infected Vulcan back to the present situation. The doctor had managed to remove his long-sleeved shirt while Spock was distracted with his own thoughts. He kneeled in his undershirt, having crouched down between Spock’s spread legs.

“Yes, doctor?”

"Bite here; it'll keep us _both_ alive,” he said, pointing to the inside of his elbow.

Spock tensed. "I will not." Even so, he licked his lips as he spoke, glancing down at the pulsing blue veins in front of him.

"You-Damn it, Spock, I'll force feed you if I have to! I'm not about to let you die for something that can be solved so simply!"

"If I give in to my newfound instinct, I am unsure as to whether or not my condition can be reversed."

"If you don't, you'll die in a matter of hours. We're both pretty damn _sure_ about that."

It was true. Back on the other planet, they’d been told that the effects of the plant could cause the infected to starve to death. The need for blood was as vital as the need for food and water for those who’d fallen victim to the plant’s thorns, though, as they’d been told, lack of blood could kill one much quicker than normal starvation. By Spock’s calculations, he’d faint if he didn’t ingest blood within the next half-hour, and likely die an hour after that. Scott had predicted the transporter would be ready in just over four hours. Spock didn’t have the time to wait for McCoy to find an alternative back aboard the Enterprise.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Spock. _Please_. Take it." He forced his arm closer to the other man’s face. "Doctor's _orders_ , damn it!"

McCoy was being logical–Spock wasn’t so lost in his desire that he couldn’t see that. He knew that the only way to save himself was to drink from the veins offered to him. But he also knew there was a chance that the thirst would become too much for him; that he would become a true victim of the infection and drain the doctor of his life entirely.

“Spock.”

“I do not wish to hurt you,” Spock said, blinking up at the man. His torso rocked forward, and for a moment, he thought he might faint. But strong hands gripped his shoulders and held him upright.

“You won’t. You’re too weak.”

“I may become… stronger…,” Spock forced himself to say, his muscles relaxing, eyelids drooping. “I may try to drink all the blood from your body.”

McCoy snorted. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to knock you out. I’m sure you’ll be just as susceptible to a sedative in this state. Might have to administer a bit more than usual, but I’m not worried about it.” He moved to Spock’s side, crouching in closer to the teetering Vulcan, and pressed his inner arm to Spock’s lips. “C’mon, now, Spock. I trust you, alright?” He spoke soothingly, as though Spock were a wild animal that might run away–or attack–at any disturbance. “And I won’t see you die when there’s something I can do about it. Open up.”

Spock could practically smell the blood beneath the doctor’s skin, and that alone seemed to give him an energy boost. He licked his lips. The movement shocked him, as his tongue ran over a couple unexpected obstacles. He frowned, bringing his hand to his mouth. He opened it to reveal two fangs to his fingers, so sharp he accidentally pricked himself with one of them.

“And just where in the hell did _those_ come from?” McCoy said, eyes wide. He licked his lips and shifted slightly where he kneeled.

“I must assume,” Spock said, brushing his hands on his pants, “that they form when one is preparing to feed.”

Leonard nodded absently, moving from his knees. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting next to Spock, facing his side. He had his legs spread–one behind the Vulcan, and one resting in front of him, atop Spock’s own spread legs. Then he lifted his arm to Spock’s fanged mouth once again. “Then I guess it’s about time.”

Spock sucked in a nervous breath, but leant forward despite himself. He looked over at McCoy. “Are you sure-”

“I’m _sure_ , Spock, just get it over with!” McCoy growled with a roll of his eyes.

With that, Spock mustered the nerve to bite. When his fangs pierced the doctor’s flesh, he heard a gasp from the man.

“Don’t stop,” Leonard encouraged, his voice soothing despite its quiver. “It’s okay.”

At the first taste of blood, Spock’s eyes widened, his pupils dilated, and he instinctively tightened his grip on the doctor’s arm. He felt McCoy flinch backward ever so slightly, heard him suck in a sharp breath, and then felt the shaky release of that breath. As he realized he was tasting the very essence of Leonard McCoy, the substance that gave the good doctor _life_ , it was suddenly all too much. In his infected state, he couldn’t stifle the deep, guttural moan that vibrated in his throat as he sucked harder on McCoy’s arm, desperate for more. _More_ , was all he seemed to be able to think, in fact. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the wound he’d created, and passed his tongue over the skin where some of the blood had begun to trail.

McCoy groaned, and Spock wasn’t entirely sure it was from the pain. From what he understood, the fangs the infection had created had the same numbing properties as the thorns that had infected him in the first place. Save for the likely uncomfortable feeling of blood draining from his body, the act should be painless for the doctor.

Even still, his friend and fellow crewman’s groan had brought Spock back to reality, and he hesitated to suck for a moment. He glanced up at McCoy.

“Go on,” the man breathed, nodding. Spock was almost certain he felt him urge his arm closer against his mouth.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself slipping back, being consumed by the lust for blood. And lust really was quite the appropriate word for it, he realized. He felt a heat building up in him that he hadn’t felt in over a year–since the last time he’d experienced pon farr. It spread throughout his body, concentrating itself on his cock. Without thought, the hand he wasn’t using to grip McCoy’s arm with traveled down to the front of his pants. He palmed himself, sucking on the doctor’s arm with renewed fervor.

He wasn’t sure how many seconds–or could it have been minutes?–passed by before he heard a low groan from McCoy.

“Are…” A sudden breath, and then, in a quiet, shaky voice, “Are you touching yourself, Spock?”

Spock yanked his hand away from his pants like he’d been burned by them, looking up at McCoy with a bright green blush spreading across his cheeks.

“‘S’okay,” Leonard smirked, arching a brow, “don’t stop. You’re not alone.”

Spock had noticed. The doctor’s crotch was dangerously close to Spock’s side, his pants clearly tented now that he looked down. Not only that, but he’d been sensing McCoy’s arousal through their skin-to-skin touch, much as he’d been trying to ignore it.

“Touch yourself, Spock.” Leonard guided Spock’s hand back to his crotch. “I wanna see you get off on this.”

Spock swallowed thickly, and tentatively resumed rubbing his hand against his clothed cock. He groaned, leaning forward toward McCoy’s arm, and resumed sucking. It didn’t take him more than a few seconds to get caught up in the feeling, rubbing himself faster and letting go of McCoy so he could use both his hands to free his cock from his pants.

Leonard groaned, gazing down at Spock’s exposed, leaking cock. He pressed his arm against the Vulcan’s mouth, urging him to keep sucking. Spock obliged. “Spock,” he breathed after a moment. “Spock. Wait a minute.” When Spock mustered the will to pull back, the doctor put on a faint but mischievous smile. “I’ve got an idea,” he said, his chest heaving.

Spock arched a brow.

Leonard nodded down, toward the limited space between them. “There’s a, ah,” he sucked in a breath, shifting where he sat, and cleared his throat. “There’s a vein,” he said, his chest heaving as he spoke. He took Spock’s hand, sending a chill down his spine, and guided it down to the inside of his upper thigh. “Here.”

“Doctor,” Spock managed to get out, though his voice cracked.

“Please, Spock,” Leonard all but whined. “I want your… your mouth here. I want you to finish here.” Spock licked his lips at the double meaning of the phrase, whether the doctor had intended it or not. And Spock was almost certain he _had_.

“It is,” Spock cleared his throat, “not as safe.” He indicated the wound he’d left on the doctor’s arm with a nod.

“No, not quite, but-”

“Then I will not chance it.”

“Spock, I’ll tell you if it starts to be too much. I’m a _doctor_ ; I won’t be your victim.” He smirked. “Besides, most the blood’s flowin’ that way by now, anyway.”

Spock swallowed thickly, glancing at the space his hand had been guided to. “You’re… likely experiencing the entrancement that was mentioned in the story we were told. The infection that is spreading through me, it was said to also infect those who were bitten with a desire-”

“Nothin’s going through my mind that hasn’t been there before, Spock, believe me.” Leonard glanced at the blood dripping from his arm and frowned. “Well, this might be a little more bloody.” He beamed at Spock. “But _only_ a little.”

Spock raised a brow. “You mean to suggest-”

“You know exactly what I’m suggesting, Spock,” the doctor interrupted, rolling his eyes. “I want this. Please, suck here.” He grinned, putting his hand over Spock’s once more. “Spock,” his voice came out softer, deeper, “I can’t be the only one wanting this, here. You’re showing all the signs of arousal.” A small smile. “All the ones I can recognize on a human, anyway. Who knows how your Vulcan half shows it?” He chuckled. “Maybe that green blush spreading across your cheeks is an indicator.”

“Leonard,” Spock said, his voice low as he closed his eyes, “I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I told you I trust you, Spock. I’ll tell you when to stop, and you will. I know you will.”

“I am… unsure that I can trust myself.”

“Then trust me, and know that I trust you.” Leonard moved to kneel on shaky legs. “C’mon, darlin’, please.” He put the hand of his unwounded arm on Spock’s cheek.

The warm touch brought Spock right back to that overwhelming heat. He could feel just how desperately McCoy wanted this, and he was beginning to admit to himself that he felt the same way. He nodded, moving to his knees, stronger now that he’d begun to satisfy his thirst, and gently pushed McCoy to lie on his back.

The doctor grunted, which Spock reasoned was due to the cold, hard floor of the cave, but smiled nonetheless. He reached up to pull Spock down on top of him, and before Spock could register the sudden movement, he was kissing him. It was slow at first, as Leonard traced Spock’s bottom lip with his tongue. Spock shivered as he realized the doctor must be tasting his own blood. It was then that desire swept over them once again, and Leonard bit Spock’s lip as though he himself were infected. Spock moaned, gripping Leonard by the shoulders none too gently, and rubbed his exposed cock against the other man’s clothed one. The bite that came from the doctor was hard enough to draw blood.

It was then, as the taste of his own blood filled Spock’s mouth, that he remembered he wasn’t finished drinking. He moved his hands down to Leonard’s pants and unfastened them, surprising himself with how steady his hands were. He felt as though the rest of him was shaking so hard with desire, he’d shatter.

“I should put somethin’ on this, first,” Leonard said, pulling back from Spock’s bloodied mouth to nod at his arm. It wasn’t bleeding too much, but it could get worse. Especially if the two of them got too carried away in the moments to come. Of course, if either of them had been thinking about anything other than blood and sex, perhaps one of them would have thought to use the medical supplies McCoy had with him to properly care for the wound.

Instead, Spock hastily removed the doctor’s undershirt, then began carefully wrapping it around the crease in his arm. Not too gentle, though, as he began to anticipate the coming events and suddenly felt a need to get on with it. He worked Leonard’s pants, socks, and shoes off of him next, then looked up at him for the okay to remove the final piece of clothing. That small amount of fabric keeping him from what he was beginning to thirst for more than McCoy’s blood.

Leonard couldn’t seem to stop grinning. “Go on, take it off. But I want you naked, too, y’understand?”

With a hasty nod, Spock licked his lips, and peeled the underwear off McCoy’s body. He felt something in him snap, and had barely discarded the fabric before his tongue was on the hard cock that had greeted his hungry eyes. He needed a taste.

McCoy let out a groan that turned into a whimper and clutched at Spock’s arm. “G-get to that later, darlin’,” he managed to say, though barely. His words came out in his Southern drawl, a treat Spock didn’t get to hear often. “You need to finish… the blood… Spock-” He cut himself off with a sharp cry, as Spock had just ran his fangs lightly over his cock, teasing it. His breath hitched, and Spock looked up to watch the heavy rise and fall of his chest with a small smirk.

Spock licked his way down to the aforementioned vein on McCoy’s inner thigh, and sucked on the area to leave a little mark before actually sinking his fangs into the skin. He could tell as soon as the red liquid graced his tongue that he didn’t need much more blood, but he couldn’t imagine being satisfied any time soon. The desire building up in him made him feel as though he would be on the verge of bursting until the day he died. This made him desperate for release, and he wrapped his hand around his exposed cock, stroking himself as he began to suck on the doctor’s thigh.

“Spock,” Leonard moaned, lifting his hips ever so slightly, pressing his leg harder against Spock’s mouth.

Spock groaned in reply, reaching his free hand up to grip the doctor’s back, his tongue laving at the blood that was beginning to drip from his thigh. It aroused him to no end that he was tasting such a crucial part of McCoy, taking his very life into his mouth. He licked and sucked all around the bite, and nipped at the skin where Leonard’s thigh met his groin, earning a surprised gasp from the man. Spock ran his tongue over the sensitive area in effort to sooth it, smirking at the way Leonard’s body shuddered in response. His cheek rubbed against Leonard’s neglected cock, prompting him to glance up at the man and raise an inquisitive brow.

All McCoy could manage to do was groan and nod.

And then Spock was tasting something else altogether, but something that was still completely, undeniably, _McCoy_. He moaned, taking him in deeper in his mouth, sliding his tongue around to taste _more_. Leonard bucked his hips upward, groaning obscenely as he threaded his fingers through Spock’s hair and tugged. And, oh, if that didn’t ‘cause something in the Vulcan to _snap_. He went nearly feral, letting go of his own cock in favor of gripping Leonard’s hips so hard his nails dug into the skin, as he started sucking and bobbing on the doctor’s cock like he needed it more than the blood. Which he really didn’t anymore. He was sated. But nowhere near finished with the doctor.

“Mmm, Spock.” McCoy bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. “Don’t stop.”

Spock groaned around the cock in his mouth. He was being careful so as not to let his fangs touch the organ, but soon realized they had disappeared. He was, officially, he supposed, finished feeding. With that bit of knowledge, he reasoned he shouldn’t be attracted to the idea of tasting blood anymore. And yet, as he slid his mouth down Leonard’s cock and reached the base, the smell of blood on his leg made Spock moan. He sucked, reveling in the groan it pulled from the doctor, but then abandoned his cock to get another taste of blood. He licked the wound he’d created just moments ago, and felt his cock twitch.

“Spock,” Leonard moaned. He moved to sit up, reaching for the Vulcan’s cock, but was pushed back down. He arched a brow.

“You will finish before I do,” Spock said. He said it as though he was giving a command. And, really, he was commanding it. He had decided, as the infection seemed to wear off of him and he returned to his usual state of mind, that the good doctor deserved a reward for what he’d given him. So, he was going to ensure that Leonard received the best oral sex of his life, and he found himself _eager_ to give him that reward. In fact, he was beginning to think he could climax from the sounds and tastes of McCoy, alone. He licked his lips in anticipation of testing that theory.

All Leonard could do was groan and rest his head against the hard floor. Spock noticed the physical discomfort it brought him, and pulled back to all but tear his own uniform shirt from his chest. He folded it haphazardly and lifted Leonard’s head to place it beneath him as a pillow. Leonard smiled up at him, eyes sparkling in the firelight, and raised his head once more to give Spock a small kiss on the cheek before he laid back down. He ran his hand down Spock’s bare arm, eliciting a shiver from the Vulcan.

“I…” Spock gave a small cough, his voice coming out far more hoarse than he’d expected. His blush spread across his face, brighter than before at the soft, loving touches he’d received. “I will resume, now, if-”

“Oh, by all means, _resume_ , Spock,” McCoy said through a grin. His chuckle transitioned to a moan when Spock bowed his head and took him in his mouth in one swift movement. And from moans, came little whimpers. His hips gently rocked upward, sliding his cock in and out of the warm, wet mouth, and soon his thighs quivered.

Spock could sense the doctor’s approaching orgasm, and gripped his sides firmly as he sucked, licked, and moaned around Leonard’s cock. Leonard took hold of Spock’s hair once again, but instead of tugging, elected to slide his hand down to rest on his cheek, feeling his cock move inside Spock’s mouth. He spasmed, dropping his hand to clench his fists, and filled Spock’s eager mouth with his release.

Spock sucked until Leonard came down from his orgasm, and felt a loss when he finally let the softening cock out of his mouth. He licked his lips, desperate to swallow down every last taste of him.

“Get enough?” Leonard asked in a low voice. He sighed, smiling up at Spock when the Vulcan finally looked at him.

“Indeed,” Spock said. Quite enough. He hadn’t finished as McCoy had, but he’d suddenly been pulled back to reality and out of his lustful daze. Now all he was left with was an aching cock, and the shame of how intimate he’d allowed himself to be with someone he worked so closely with. How could things be the same after this? He needed to talk his way out of this, he realized. To save whatever friendship he’d had with the doctor before the infection had filled them both with such insatiable lust. But what if it hadn’t been just the infection? Did he _truly_ desire McCoy in such a way? Did Leonard feel similarly about him? Or was the doctor only beaming at him because of the sexual release he’d just experienced?

“Spock? You alright, darlin’?”

Spock hesitated before saying, “I believe I should-”

“Strip outta the rest of those clothes?” McCoy smirked. “Seems to me I told you to do that quite a while ago.”

Spock raised a brow. “No. I intend to do quite the opposite. I have met my objective. I’ve satisfied my thirst for blood, and I’ve rewarded you for your sacrifice. I trust you find the reward sufficient?”

“Sufficient?” McCoy snorted. “I’d donate blood every damn day if I got that kinda reward for it. But, I, for one,” he said, propping himself up with his good arm, “think I oughtta leave some marks on you.” When Spock raised a brow, he shrugged. “It’s only fair.”

Spock gave with his brows the closest thing to a Vulcan eyeroll. “You were in a dangerous circumstance.” McCoy huffed. “I might have lost control at any time,” Spock continued. “For your bravery and sacrifice, I believe you deserved your… reward. However, I did nothing to deserve any repayment for-”

“Oh, enough with the deserving, Spock! Maybe I _want_ to get you off, you think about that?” Leonard chuckled, shaking his head. “‘Course you didn’t. You’re probably thinking things’re gonna be awkward between us now, is that it?”

“Are they not already? You are not acting in your usual way with me.”

McCoy’s smile dropped. “I’m not acting in my- Damn it, Spock! We’ve never _done_ this before! How could I have acted like this with you when you’ve only ever shown me the smallest hint of friendship?” He sighed. “It’s not even really true, y’know. I flirt with you all the damned time. You’re just too busy being… well, _you_ , to notice it.” McCoy licked his lips, and spoke again, softer. “I don’t mean to offend you, Spock, especially not at a time like this, but, you’re,” he chuckled, “you’re really not great at picking up on when someone really _likes_ you, are you? Or maybe I’m not as good at showin’ it as I thought.”

Spock remained quiet. He had no idea how to respond to the information that someone _liked_ him. A human, liking _him_. Spock, who’d been told he was too unemotional, too detached–by McCoy _himself_ , no less! How could the doctor truly like him?

McCoy sat up completely, losing his playful demeanor. “Or is it just that you don’t… you really don’t get it? Romance, I mean. It doesn’t appeal to you. Or perhaps it’s that you don’t think you can have it. Or you don’t think you _should_?” He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at a stoic Spock, who merely blinked at him. “Or might it be that you just… really don’t like me. Maybe I wasn’t caught up in the moment, but you were. And now it’s all over. Is that it?”

Something about the sad look in McCoy’s eyes made Spock tremble and look away. That _wasn’t_ it, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he felt inadequate. That he believed Leonard deserved better. That he didn’t know how to navigate relationships, and thus deemed it necessary to avoid them, to keep others safe from the emotional harm he believed he’d cause them. To keep _himself_ safe, for that matter.

“Damn it,” McCoy spat, “I never should have let it get that far. I should have known you weren’t yourself. We both knew you were _infected_ , and I just… I just let you- I _encouraged_ you to- Spock, I’m _sorry_. Damn it, I’m sorry. I should have known you’d never willingly be like that with me. I should have _known_ it was just-”

Spock couldn’t bear to see the doctor so distraught. He’d been wrong, he’d been completely wrong in assuming Leonard wouldn’t welcome the sudden change in their relationship. So, he silenced the doctor’s worries by pressing a kiss to his lips.

Leonard let out a gasp that sounded more like a hiccup, then pressed closer to him.

“It was not just the infection,” Spock said against Leonard’s lips. “I… I’m simply doubtful that anyone–much less a human–could feel such a way toward someone like me. Someone who is likely… not meant for such intimate relationships.”

“Why,” Leonard mumbled against his lips, “in the _hell_ didn’t you say something earlier? ‘Stead of lettin’ me ramble for so long?” He pulled back. “I thought you really were disgusted with me.”

“I was… unsure of whether or not _you_ were disgusted with _me_ , doctor.”

“Of all the ridiculous-” Leonard broke off his sentence, shaking his head. “I’m not disgusted with you, in case you didn’t get that. And all that about you bein’ bad for relationships? Bullshit. Look at your parents, they seem to make it work just fine. And you’re half human, after all; you’re more prone to intimacy than you think. And Spock? _Don’t_ call me ‘doctor’ when you’ve had my dick in your mouth.”

Spock stifled an amused huff. “A provocative way to insist on the dismissal of formality,” he said. “But, as you wish, Leonard.”

“Good.” Leonard grinned. “Now, about those marks? I figure a couple love bites here ‘n there will have us lookin’ like the perfectly matched couple before Scotty gets us back up there. We got, what, three more hours?”

“Yes, if not more, according to-”

Spock was cut off when Leonard shoved him onto his back. “Good.” He crawled over until he was on top of him, his bloodied thigh resting gently between Spock’s. “Let’s get you outta these clothes,” he said, voice low in Spock’s ear, “so I can suck you dry.”

“Really, Doc-” Spock coughed when the doctor raised his brow, “ah, Leonard?”

Leonard grinned. “It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bones should really tend to his wounds first, Jesus. But, eh, he didn't get bitten too deeply. He'll be fine, trust me. Just a little sore once the numbing wears off, the poor babe.
> 
> Spock on the other hand... is the infection completely gone? Will he still need blood later? Is Scotty gonna interrupt them at an inopportune moment??? We just don't know.
> 
> We might know. If I ever decide to continue this story. But for now it's just a (late) Halloween PWP.


End file.
